


Innocent Mistake On The Pitch Leads To Tension.

by Messi10_Neymar11



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 10:16:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10435461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Messi10_Neymar11/pseuds/Messi10_Neymar11
Summary: Leo feels dizzy on the pitch and lies down. Cristiano thinks he's fainting and irrationally tries to perform CPR because he's clueless.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [无心之错](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15388014) by [frui](https://archiveofourown.org/users/frui/pseuds/frui)



 

<https://media2.giphy.com/media/P1wGnYluyjb7q/giphy.gif> 

<https://static.independent.co.uk/s3fs-public/thumbnails/image/2014/03/31/13/Cristiano-Ronaldo.jpg>

Cheers we're too loud in the Camp Nou for him. Flashing lights were too bright. 78th minute. The heat of his own skin was already burning him to his core. He blinked, trying to make sense of what was going on around him as Enrique continued to shout at them to do  _something_. His head was pounding and there was a ringing in his ears that made him wince. As Neymar quickly snagged the ball from Isco, Barça went onto the attack and Leo ignored it all as he tried to focus on the game.  _Only on the game,_ he thought, trying to zip passed Madrid's difficult offense.  _Just on the game._ He barely made it passed the white line that divided the field in half when his vision became foggy. All he could see we're the blurry white jerseys of the Real players, the unidentifiable red and blue that became indistinguishable and the grass that was just beginning to look like a big green blob. He stopped, stumbling a bit as he fell to the ground, rolling onto his back and shutting his eyes while gasping for breath as he tried to will himself to just score.

 

Cristiano Ronaldo genuinely believes that he doesn't like Lionel Messi. Tolerance is one thing, but friendship is another. Sometimes he finds it difficult to even tolerate the small and pale Argentine footballer. Yet although having his own personal vendetta against beating the Barcelona star, he's not cruel. So when he's running to help his defense prevent Barça from scoring and sees the number ten faint onto the grass, he panics.

 

He skitters to a stop instantly in front of him. Leo's eyes are closed and he's taking breaths in gasps. Cris is pretty sure he's read somewhere on the internet that gasp of breaths are a sign of a heart attack and if there's a heart attack, then CPR. He doesn't think rationally. All he can see is the one thing the pushes him to keep working harder slowly withering. Without a second thought, he falls to his knees and presses  his mouth against the other's, trying to blow air. He doesn't even notice Leo's eyes snapping open to stare at him as he pumps his hands against his chest, before pressing his mouth back against Leo's. A whistle is heard loudly as pounding feet come to them. "What the hell are you doing, Cris?!" Sergio shouted in shock, trying frantically to pull the Portuguese off of Leo who let out a whimper against the older man's mouth. It was then that Cris opens his eyes to notice large doe brown ones staring back at him in shock, lips still locked together. 

 

He pulls back slowly, Leo's lips turning a dark red. He blinked as Neymar is suddenly pushing him away. "What the fuck are you doing, Ronaldo?!?" Pique gaped at him. Cris watches as Leo sits up and scrambles backwards away from him quickly, his cheeks flushed a deep, dark, adorably shy flush. "I-I thought.." he faltered for a moment, looking at the shocked and flustered faces of the players around them. There wasn't even any type of fight breaking out. Everyone was in too much shock to even argue, only trying to make sense of what was going on in Cris's head. The Camp Nou was in a moment of silence at what had just happened before it roared louder than ever before. "I thought he fainted.." he trailed off.

 

"So that means kiss him?!" Rafinha exclaimed. "I wasn't kissing him!" Cris glared, cheeks flushing as he felt his lips tingle sensationally. "I-I thought he fainted, so maybe a heart attack. And.. I read that you need to perform immediate CPR?" He was now realizing how stupid he was and how completely BS the internet was. "Are you seriously that stupid.." Marcelo grumbled. The ref blinked out of the trance he was in before showing Cristiano a yellow card. "What the hell ref! He didn't mean any harm!!" Iker snapped. "Yellow card. Inappropriate." Was all he said, and before the Real Madrid players blew up, Cris reassured them it was fine. He focused in on the man still on the ground with rosy cheeks. "Leo? What happened?" Andres Iniesta asked calmly. "I-I... I was feeling dizzy. I only laid down for a second to calm down. I didn't think..." Leo peeked a look at Cris, only to find the taller man already staring at him. They both flushed darker, and Cris quickly turned and walked away quickly with embarrassment. Enrique had no second thoughts as he pulled Leo out of the match, exchanging him with Munir. Cris watched as Leo disappeared under his jacket as he sat down, almost as if hiding himself from Cristiano's view. Cris closed his eyes tightly. He could only imagine how much this was going to blow up. 

 

The match ended in a tie, two goals for each team. In a way, Cris was glad. He tried to rush to catch up with Leo who rushed to get away from him as quick as possible. He clenched his jaw in irritation as the brunette disappeared behind the Barcelona dressing room doors before he could catch up. He would've followed him inside, if it weren't for the evil glint in Neymar's eyes when he looked at him, reminding Cris that the Cluès would murder him if he even tried. So defeated, he entered his dressing room in despair. He sat, still in his white kit, cleats and everything as everyone got dressed in chatter. He pushed the sleeves up just under his elbow as he thought in concentration. He was thinking of the things he would say for the next months, maybe even years to come, to explain what he had done. Everyone would go crazy over this without a doubt. He didn't even realize that almost the entire dressing room was empty until Iker began calling his name. He snapped his head up. "Huh?" Iker gave him a hesitant look while Sergio just smirked.

 

"Don't worry about the press right now, Cris. I think everyone is in a bit of a shock. It'll blow over sooner or later." His captain reassured. "Are you coming?" Sergio rose an eyebrow at him, that smug look still on his face. "In a bit. You guys go without me. I'll see you back in the hotel." Cris replied half heartedly. "Alright." Sergio shrugged, exiting the room, and Iker was about to follow before he stopped again. "Listen Cris. I know you want to talk to Lionel so you can explain yourself," he began and Cristiano tensed when hearing his name. "But knowing how closed off that guy is, you should probably give him some time to assess what happened. Maybe give him a call after we get back to Madrid to sort it out." With a final smile, his captain left him alone in the empty room. 

 

Cris sighed, picking at the dirt under his cleats until he heard voices.

 

"See you at practice tomorrow, Leo. Make sure to go home and get some rest as soon as you grab your jacket." Gerard hummed, before turning and leaving the hallway. Cris scrambled up, running to the door and turning the lights off quickly before opening the door slightly. He knows he should probably listen to Iker and give the flea a little break, but cristiano never did things the easy way. As soon as Leo tried to jog hurriedly passed his door, Cris grabbed his arm and yanked him quickly into the dark room. With a squeak of surprise coming from Leo, Cris closed the door and locked it. He turned around and saw the little man cower slightly, uncertainty and maybe even a bit of fear in his eyes as he looked at Cris. 

 

"I just want to explain myself." Cristiano reassured him calmly, taking a step forward, causing the other to back away. "W-What?" Leo flushes once again, averting his eyes quickly. It was then that Cris noticed how attractive the other was. Whenever he flushed, Cris felt his heart start racing a bit more, his throat becoming dry as he blinks. He looked like a little puppy Cris wanted to cuddle with. "I didn't mean to do what I did out on the field." He said quickly. "Well, I mean I did- but not in the way you think I was! I thought you fainted, so CPR.." Leo closed his eyes. "Yeah.. I put two and two together when you started pounding on my chest with your palm." Leo stated, his tone a little light with joke. He took that time to look at what he was wearing. Leo had changed back into a pair of sweats and a large blue sweater that almost fell off his shoulders, his hair mostly dry from the shower he took. Whereas Cris hadn't even changed at all yet.

 

"I just wanted you to know I only meant the best. It won't happen again." Leo's eyes softened at this. "Right. I know that Ronaldo. Thank you, by the way. For caring enough to even consider." Cristiano opened his mouth. "Cris." Leo tilted his head in confusion. "Call me Cris." Leo turned red once again, sheepishly running a hand through his hair. "C-Cris." Cristiano was starting to feel a bit hazy when Leo sucked his lip in between his teeth in nervousness. The mood in the air shifted and Cris suddenly felt incredibly hot. "Right." He said, almost drunkenly as he began taking a step closer to Leo. Leo backed up hesitantly but didn't say anything to stop Cris. "I just wanted you to know," Cris's intense eyes trail lustfully up Leo's neck, wondering what red love bites would look like on it as Leo gulped under his gaze. They continued walking with Leo stepping back the more Cris moved forward in the dark room. The light coming from the creases of the blinds was the only one there, and it made Cristiano look even more beautiful to Leo than he was before. 

 

"That I only mean what's best." Leo felt warm and fuzzy. Cris's tone was almost teasing. His steps and the smirk in his face as his eyes trailed shamelessly over the shorter man was seductive. His eyes had a glint of playfulness as they rested on Leo's red lips, and Leo sucked in a breath. "This probably shouldn't happen again, right?" He then asked softly, and Leo could do nothing else but nod. Before  he could even think of what was happening next, Cris surged down, catching Leo by the back of his neck before yanking him up as their lips pressed against each other harshly. He whimpered quietly into his mouth tensing greatly. "This is wrong." He mumbled against his mouth. "Shut up, Leo." And Cris slid his hands down the Argentine's back until he was hugging him close to his chest, lips kissing sloppily and quick. They were frantic, as if this moment would end all too soon. Cris picked him up, wrapping Leo's legs around his waist as he backed them into a shower.

 

Leo opened his mouth quickly when Cris demanded for it. He moaned as he was pressed harder against the shower wall. Cris turned the knob, and the warm water gushed out, blocking any sound from the outside as they were soaked. The white jersey clung to Cris and Leo stared at the way it defined his abs with half lidded lustful eyes. Cris yanked the top of Leo's sleeve down his shoulder, leaning in and sucking on the skin hard, nibbling slightly. "Cris." He moaned. " _Meu Deus_ , Leo. _Porra_." He cursed with a groan, he couldn't hold back as he grinded his hips against the other's, rubbing their hard clothed dicks against each other. " _Mierda_!" Leo cried, throwing his head back. Cris pressed his lips against his exposed neck, kissing hot red love bits all over the pale skin. Leo bent down to catch the other's lips against his again, his damp hair matted against his forehead as Cris continued his relentless rolling hips. "I'd appreciate it if you'd stop looking so beautiful." Cris murmurs against his mouth, pulling the shorter man's lip between his teeth. "Cristiano." He whined, foggy eyes staring at him as his hand ran over the wet jersey roughly, feeling the hard abs concealed underneath them. "Porra.. Meu Deus I want to fuck you so bad." Cris moaned, leaning down and kissing the other tightly, grinding his dick even harder against the other's, listening to him whine in pleasure the way a cat did. Before long, Leo cried out into Cris's mouth as he came, Cris biting Leo's lip while rolling one more hard grind as he came in his shorts with a groan.

 

They both slid to the floor, panting. Cris looked over at Leo. He was spent, eyes half closed. His lips were bruised red from Cris's biting and sucking, his neck covered in marks Cris had sucked into his skin. His sleeve was falling off his shoulders, and he was so wet. "We-We did not just do that." He says shakily, eyes wide with disbelief as he pressed himself further to the wall while staring at Cris. Cris, who looked absolutely gorgeous with his soaking hair pulled back while tiny curly strands fell onto his forehead, a smug look on his face as he looked down at Leo. "I wouldn't mind going for round two-" he began to lean down to grab the Argentine, but Leo scrambled away towards the other side of the shower, which wasn't very far. "Y-You sai-said it wasn't go-going t-to happen ag-again." Leo stammered. He was flustered as Cris crawled to him sexily while biting his lip, eyeing Leo and trailing after him the way a wild animal would to its prey- and that turned Leo on so much. "I lied." Cris said while shrugging. "I think it should happen again-multiple times. Many times in a row." Cris hovered over Leo now, a lazy hand tracing his collar bone while the other went into his shirt. Leo tensed. "Cris." He warned. Cristiano didn't listen, training his hand over Leo's abs until wrapping it around his pec, using his thumb to rub at the hard nipple, smirking as he stared at Leo's face, watched as the shorter man slammed his head back with tightly closed eyes, trying hard not to moan which caused whimpers to come out of his mouth. "Just imagine," Cris began huskily, feeling his own dick hardening in his dirty shorts. "I could rip all these clothes off you right now, slam you onto the floor in your own stadium and fuck you so hard that you'll be seeing white. I'd shove my dick so far up your ass that the only person you'd be thinking at night when I'm gone is me. I'd take you home with me and strip you bare. I'd bite so many marks in you so everyone would know. God, I wanna fuck you. I'd take so good care of you, baby." Cris panted, bending down and rubbing his nose up Leo's stomach, feeling the already hard dick against his leg. Leo moaned loudly at his rival's provocative words. "Can I fuck you? Right now?" Leo whined as he asked this, nodding his head frantically, moaning into his fist as Cris tweaked his nipple roughly. "Leo." Cris called teasingly, causing the other to look at him with impatient eyes, grinding his dick against the Portuguese's leg. "I hope you know what this entitles." Leo only nods with a moan.

Cristiano smirked while looking down at him with a possessive glint in his eye, bending down and placing a soft kiss on his lips.

 

"You're mine now, Cluè."

 

 

**The End.**


End file.
